At The Club
by Kagome-luv-inu
Summary: When inuyasha and the group + Kikyou + Seshomarru go to Kagome's time and go to a club things get a little freaky okay way freaky, wonder what the aftermath's like? This story is sheer club and inuyasha fantasy!
1. Chapter1: The Plan

Disclaimer: I love Inuyasha guess you do too but I don't own him and neither do you! So don't sue me ok, um, I'm empting my pockets I got 15 cents and a stick of Winterfresh, want it, I mean, not that you need it! You know what I'm just getting myself into trouble talking, so, bye!  
  
It had been a weekend, and Kagome decided that since the group had been fighting demons all week she'd take them on a night out.  
  
"Hey guys, I've got it! I'll take you to a club in my time! It's great! It's also a new night club too! It's called 'Hedonism 111' it's really great!" said Kagome cheerily.  
  
"Oh yeah, Shippou, I'm sorry Shippou but you can't come, it's an adult club and we're going in the night! I'm sorry," said Kagome remembering Shippou.  
  
"Ok everyone, lets go!" said Kagome cheerily.  
  
"Why the hell are we going now, it's just 2 pm and, why tonight?!" asked Inuyasha sounding ticked off.  
  
"Because, tonight's the night of the new moon!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Sorry for how short this chapter is. 


	2. Chapter 2: Ready? ok! Lets GO!

"Ok now, lets." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha and the group's gasps.  
  
Kikyou and Seshomarru were there. "What do you want?!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"We want to come with you on your night out," said Kikyou.  
  
"You know what, I'm in a really, really good mood now, so, fine! But if you too interfere with our fun or ruin my mood I'll personally get both of you!" said Kagome.  
  
"Ok," said everyone. "Now everyone hold hands as we jump through," said Kagome sounding like a worried mother.  
  
(On the other side of the well in Kagome's time) "Ok, now let's go shopping! Girls come with me and guys, here's some yen. Find something nice to wear, see you tonight!  
  
They spent 6 hours at the mall and then they went to Kagome's house to change into what they bought. Seshomarru transformed into a human and so did Inuyasha.  
  
After spending 2 hours to get ready they were off for the club. 


	3. Chapter 3: In Da Club

As they entered the club, 50 cent's song 'In Da Club' started playing and trust me did it suit the moment. The guys were dressed like badasses and were looking way cool, while the girls .. DAMN! They dressed hardcore ghetto.  
  
Seshomarru was dressed in a red leather jacket with rhinestones and a black leather pants and under the jacket he wore a black shirt that said 'F*** You!' Inuyasha was dressed as the picture shows. Miroku was dressed in a white shirt with a sleek, cool, black, leather over coat and rock star black leather jeans. He also had an earring that looked like a fang on his right ear.  
  
[pic] (I know his hair is supposed to be black but it would spoil the background effect)  
  
All the girls had their hair plait in one behind them and they all also had on black stilettos. Kagome had on a red strapless shirt that went no longer that where the curves of her breasts ended. She also had on a really, really, short, black, tight, leather shorts. Sango had on a black shirt with one strap across the chest no longer than Kagome's shirt. Sango also had on an orange really, really, short, tight, leather skort. Kikyou had on a really, really, short, white dress. They looked like hookers.  
  
By the time they had finished making their slow motion entrance 'Just Make It Clap (remix)' started to play. After everyone got a drink at the bar Seshomarru asked Kagome to dance.  
  
When Kagome accepted gladly, Seshomarru side glanced Inuyasha then smirked, he then led Kagome to the centre of the dance floor. Miroku then asked Sango to dance, Sango dragged Miroku onto the dance floor saying "hell yeah!" Inuyasha then asked Kikyou to dance she accepted, Inuyasha then led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Just then the DJ put on 'No Letting Go' by Wayne Wonder. The dance floor went wild when no letting go finished, know why, it was because 'Beautiful' by Snoop Dog and Pharrel went on and also because Seshomarru and kagome ruled the dance floor. They were dancing very sexually on the dance floor. Every time the music said 'smack that ass' Kagome shook her ass in front of Seshomarru's manhood while he smacked her ass.  
  
A circle formed around them in the middle of the dance floor, a really big one. Kikyou, being jealous, brought herself and Inuyasha into the centre circle. Sango then dragged Miroku and herself to the centre circle too.  
  
But it was no competition, Seshomarru and Kagome just danced sexier.  
  
Everyone was enjoying themselves, especially Seshomarru not only was he making his stupid hanyou brother miserably jealous but he really enjoyed dancing with Kagome, he actually loved dancing with Kagome because she was really sexy like that.  
  
After that the following songs started playing, just when everyone thought that Seshomarru and Kagome couldn't dance sexier they did!  
  
Get Busy by Sean Paul Danger! By Mystical Shake Your Ass by Mystical featuring Pharrel Give It To Me by The Neptunes What's Luv by Fat Joe featuring Ashanti I Just Wanna Rock You by Irv Gotti  
  
After that the club announced their lipsink show and said that if anyone wanted to enter they should come up.  
  
Kikyou got up and ran to the stage, she sang very beautifully, she sang the song 'I Miss You' by Aaliyah, ot once while singing taking her eyes off Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, being jealous of how beautiful Kikyou sang and of how much applause she got, went up and sang 'More Than A Woman' by Aaliyah. Since some of kagome's friends were there with their boyfriends they acted as Kagome's back up dancers.  
  
Watching Kagome's performance, was like watching the real Aaliyah in concert, her performance blew the crowd away and made all the guys in the club drule because of how sexy she and the song were. She got more applause than anyone else.  
  
After that, things got very freaky. Everybody got back to dancing, Kagome and Seshomarru were still the centre of the circle. When the song 'The Thong Song' by Sisqo came on chest high foam flooded the room. People were having sex under the foam! And yes I didn't believe it either but Seshomarru and Kagome danced even sexier.  
  
After that song 'Hot In Herre' by Nelly came on, it was all downhill from there! Next, someone set the ceiling of the club on fire and the sprinklers went off!  
  
All the girls in the club then started taking off their clothes during the song while drinking, the roof being on fire, dancing, getting soaked and the chest level foam still present!  
  
All the girls in the club were naked by the end of the song.  
  
The rest of the night was a blurr.. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Party After Math

The Next Morning Kagome woke up in a hotel bedroom. When she got up and looked to her right she was both surprised and pleased with herself to see Inuyasha lying there in the bed with her. She was even more surprised to look to her left and see .......... Seshomarru!  
  
" * Gasp * Oh my God!" screamed Kagome. "My God too," said Inuyasha and Seshomarru through muffled snores.  
  
Miroku woke up, also in a hotel bedroom. When he looked to his left he saw Kikyou then when he looked to his right he saw Sango! "Yes! Score! I am the man!" thought Miroku as e lay back down in bed with the two women.  
  
(Back to Kagome) "Oh Kami! Did they.... Did I.... Did we?! Oh Kami!" thought Kagome.  
  
At the moment she lay back down in bed, she and the guys and Miroku and the girls got up and out of their bed at the same time, ran to their hotel windows and vomited.  
  
And yes, you are right, they were suffer from the after math of having a major concussion.  
  
After they went back to Kagome's house, changed and went back to Sengoku Jedai, Kagome brought it up.  
  
"Everyone, what we did last night was very wrong and shameful and we should be very ashamed," said Kagome sounding like a mother scolding a rude child.  
  
After what Kagome said, everyone looked at the ground shamefully then took a deep breath. Miroku then looked up hopefully at everyone then asked "Hey wanna do this again next weekend?" Everyone looked up hopefully at Miroku, smiled then said "Yeah!!!!!" 


End file.
